The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Within the mobile computing realm, notebook computers are one of the most-widely used devices and generally employ a clam-shell type design consisting of two housings connected together at a common end via a hinge for example. In most cases, a first or display housing is utilized to provide a viewable display to a user while a second housing includes an area for user input (e.g., touchpad and keyboard). Furthermore, convertible notebook computers typically include a base housing for enabling standard input (e.g., keyboard) along with an attached touchscreen display housing for accepting user input and displaying images to an operating user. Such notebooks further include a hinge mechanism used to facilitate movement and articulation of the display housing along a common axis.